Entangled Existence
by SarQueen4
Summary: RomyMore than anything else everyone wants to be free. However, both Remy and Rogue are feeling more and more entangled in a life of unhappiness and hurt. Will the arrival of a new muntant help? Or will they all end up living in an entangled existence?
1. Prologue

You know the drill. I don't own anything in this story except for the characters I made up. :-)

** Entangled Existence**

** (Prologue)**

(**_Click_**)

(**_Buzz_**)

"Hello and welcome to the six o'clock news, I'm Steven McGuire."

"And I'm Clarice Gonzalez. Hilary Daniels has the night off."

"We start off tonight with some breaking news. Well known model and actress Callia Delaflote was nearly killed when a bomb went off in her summer home in the South of France this morning. She managed to survive the attack because she had decided at the last minute to walk her dog around her estate. The bomb went off only seconds after leaving the house."

"Ms. Delaflote was knocked temporarily unconscious by the impact of the blast. She was taken to a nearby "mutant friendly" hospital were she was later released. She is expected to make a full recovery."

"This isn't the first attack on the 21 year-old supermodel. In fact it is the fourth attack on the woman in the last two weeks. The attacks began roughly two weeks ago in the wake of the model's official announcement that she is indeed a mutant."

(**_Click_**)

"Hello and welcome back to Entertainment Tonight. In fashion news today, Model Callia Delaflote lawyers filed a lawsuit yesterday against three well-known Magazine labels after they threatened to drop her contracts allegedly because she announced two weeks ago that she is a mutant. A spokesman for one of the magazines says that those charges are false and they have nothing against "mutant models."

(**_Click_**)

"It is not yet known what Callia Delaflote's mutant powers are or how long she has had them. However many other actors and models are refusing to work with the woman until they are sure they are in no danger. Others are refusing to work with her altogether."

(**_Click_**)

"Ms Delaflote is said to be flying to the States where she is expected to stay with mutant activist Charles Xavier at his 'school for the gifted.' While some have welcomed the chance to have such a major star in their town, others are infuriated by having yet another mutant there. In light of all the attacks on Ms. Delaflote local officials say they are taking extra security measures to insure that the woman is safe. However, officials are still not ruling out the possibility of another attempt… on her life."

(**_Click_**)


	2. Wake Up Call

**Chapter 1**

**Wake Up Call**

"GOOD MORNING CHERE!!!" yelled a grinning Cajun.

Rogue yelped and sat up straight in her soft warm bed.

She took a minute to calm her nerves and slow her breath before she turned and glared at the mischievous man.

He smiled innocently at her.

"Remy…what are ya doin' in mah freakin' room!!!"

Remy looked at her as if he was surprised at her outburst.

"Chere! What is de matter wit such a bonne fille as yourself on a fine mornin' as dis?" he asked with the same innocence he wore of his face.

Rogue growled loudly.

"GET OUT OF MY…"

"Shh," Remy rebuked her, as he clasped his gloved hand over her mouth. "Fait pas une esquandal! (Don't make such a racket!) People are trying to sleep!"

Rogue let out a frustrated whimper and fell back onto her bed.

Every since he had moved here he had been nothing but a nuisance.

"_I think I liked him better when he was working for Magneto_," she thought to herself, "At least then he was out of mah hair most of the tahme."

"Rogue you ok now?"

"Go away!" she hissed. "You're annoyin' as heck! No wondered Wolverine hates ya!"

Remy smirked at her and sat down on her bed.

"Don't tink Remy cares dat much what de ole geezer tinks 'bout him."

"Maybe you should. Ah think he may be on to somethin'."

A look of hurt flashed across Remy's face.

For a minute Rogue thought she had actually gotten to him. That she had finally punctured that cocky, self-centered shell of his.

However, only seconds after the look crossed his face, it was wiped away and replaced with its usual smirk.

"Cherie you wound me! And after Remy went through all de trouble of giving you a personal wake up call."

The southern girl glared at him.

Remy laughed heartily at her sour expression.

"_Remy may I please see you in my office…now_."

Remy jumped slightly and looked around anxiously.

Rogue smirked at this. She recognized the signs of the Professor just popping into someone's head.

"What's wrong sugah? Ya hearing things?"

Remy smiled flirtatiously at her.

"So I'm yo' sugar now huh?"

"_Remy now!_"

Rogue rolled her eyes as the Cajun jumped again.

"_Geez, you'd think he'd be use to it by now_," she thought to herself.

"Well Cherie Remy must go," he said dramatically. He bowed to her slightly. "But don't be sad la petite. Your true love shall return!"

"_Remy…_"

"Bye!"

He quickly darted out the room and down the hall.

Rogue sighed and laid her head back down on her pillow.

"Finally! Ah can get back to sleep."

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" wailed her alarm clock.

Kitty immediately popped up, now miraculously awakened from her former comatose-like sleep.

"Wow! What a like perfectly beautiful day," she gushed. "Hey Rogue wake… Ah!"

A pillow flew across the room and hit Kitty in the face.

"Will anybody let me sleep?!"

* * *

Remy sighed and opened the large oak door that led to the Professor's office. 

This was **not** one of his favorite places to be.

Every since he had joined up with the X-Men, not to long ago, he had spend a lot of time in here.

It was always something.

There was always some rule he had broken.

There was always another lecture awaiting him.

I mean sure, there were some rules had deliberately broke.

Rules were made to be broken after all.

But some of the stuff these X-Men came up with were ridiculous.

"Us X-Men," he corrected himself mentally.

That was another thing.

He hadn't yet gotten into this whole "team thing."

Sure he ate with them and trained with them.

Heck he had even joined in on there little fun events. Well sometimes.

There was only so much mutant dodge ball he could take.

There was only so much mutant anything he could take.

Sometimes he wanted to just get away from everyone here.

Just get on his motorcycle and drive clear across country, like he use to do.

Back when he was alone. Back when he was his own man. Back when he was…free.

"_Ah Remy, glad to see you made it here ok_."

Remy looked at him irritably as he plopped down in a chair in front of the man's desk.

"Remy's here now. You can stop talkin' in his head."

A slightly amused look crossed Xavier's face.

"Of course. My apologies."

"So what did you want to talk to Remy about," asked the restless Cajun, as he began to idly shuffle his deck of cards.

The Professor sat in silence for a moment as if contemplating just how he'd say what he needed to say.

"Mr. Lebeau…"

"_Oh so it's Mr. Lebeau now_," Remy grumbled in his head.

"As you may or may not know we will soon be having a guest at our humble abode. You may have seen it on the news?"

Remy blinked silently at him as if he had been speaking a completely different language.

Charles cleared his throat.

"Perhaps not. Anyways, I was hoping that you would do us the favor by showing her around the mansion and Bayville."

Remy suddenly sat up straight in his chair, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Her?"

Charles chuckled to himself inside. He thought that would get his attention.

"Yes, her. She is of French origin as I understand it. And I think she would feel more comfortable around someone who speaks her native language fluently."

Remy shook his head in agreement.

"Of course if you aren't interested in babysitting someone I could always get someone else to…"

"Non." Remy cut in. "Dat is to say, dat won't be necessary. Remy would be more den happy to show de petite around."

He stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh Remy," the Professor called out.

"Oui."

"Try not to get you or her into any trouble."

Remy smirked mischievously at the man.

"Remy not get into any trouble Professor. You don' have ta worry 'bout him none."

He then winked and was gone.

The Professor sighed.

"What have I done…?"

Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I hope to have the next chapter up real soon. In the mean time make sure you read and review! :-)


	3. Deja Vu

Chapter 2

Deja Vu

"A drink Ms. Delaflote?"

"No! I did not want one an hour ago, I did not want one ten minutes ago, and I don't want one now! Laissez-moi seul!" The male flight attendant bowed his head slightly and moved away from the irritated woman.

"She is in a bad mood isn't she?" a nearby man asked.  
"Well what do you expect Ethan," answered another man that was seated next to him.

"Wouldn't you be if someone was always trying to kill you?"

Ethan nodded.  
"I suppose you are right." He suddenly frowned as if he was contemplating something.  
"What?" asked his friend.  
"Nothing Jake, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Do you really think sending her to that mutant school is the best thing for her?"

Jake rolled his eyes.  
"You've been talking to her again haven't you?" Ethan looked at the man sheepishly.

"Man Ethan. How many times do I have to tell you not to listen to that chick? You know what she's like. She'll talk you into anything in a second. She'd talk you into shooting your own self in the head if she got a notion to."

Ethan scoffed.  
"Well it's not like you're so unsusceptible," he grumbled.  
"And that's why I don't listen to her! Our job it to protect her, Ethan, not be her friend."

Ethan sighed.

"You're right Jake. I shouldn't have…this school is the best thing for her."

Jake slapped Ethan on the back.  
"That's a good man Ethan. And just think about it this way. With her at the school that means we get a well overdue vacation time. You no what that means…"

Ethan chuckled.

"Cancun here we come!"

"I said I don't want anyzhing! What is God's name is wrong witz you people! Zhis is unacceptable!" Jake rolled his eyesat Ethan.  
"The sooner the better, no?"

"ETHAN! JAKE! Tuez la prochaine personne qui me demande si je veux une boisson!

* * *

"Rogue? Rogue? ROGUE?!" 

Rogue jumped and looked around.  
Several giggles echoed through out the classroom.  
"Oh have you decided to join us now Rogue," asked her angry teacher.  
Rogue just glanced at her and shrugged.

This only served to further infuriate the woman.  
"Rogue, may I ask why you even bother to come to school if you are just going to sit there spaced out the entire time?"

"Ah don't know," she answered truthfully.  
Another round of giggles went up.  
Rogue wasn't trying to be sarcastic in the least. She really didn't know why. She came to school every day and did absolutely nothing. She just sat there in her own thoughts while the teachers droned on about the same old thing. Then she went to lunch and ate the same old thing at the same old table by herself like she always did.

"Well if you don't know," the teacher was saying, "then perhaps you can think up a reason while you are heading to the principle's office!"

"Figures," she muttered, getting up to leaving.  
She heard a few snickers and comments as she left the room. The same old snickers and comments she heard every day.  
"The Professor is going to kill me," she thought as she headed to the same place she went every school day.  
Once there she sat in the same chair she always sat in and listened to the same speech the principle always gave her. Well actually she only pretended to listen, like she always did. Then it was off to detention. As she sat there she thought about how when she went home the Professor would give her the same speech he always did. Then she'd have to do the same danger-room sessions with the same simulations as she always did.

"God, when will it ever end?" she suddenly shouted.  
A few other students looked up at her.  
"Oops," she muttered and slid down further in her seat.  
"Feeling a little stressed chere?" came a husky voice from behind her.

She instantly tensed.  
"What do you want swamp rat?" she questioned irritably.  
Remy smiled mischievously.

"I tink you know de answer to dat chere," he answered in the same husky voice.

He ran his gloved fingers down her back.  
Rogue could instantly feel her face warm.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, turning around slightly.  
Remy smirked at her.  
"No offense chere but judging by de color of yo' face. I don't tink yo' body agrees wit dat."

Rogue scowled at him but said nothing.

She just turned back around and stared straight ahead.  
Remy frowned slightly.  
What was this? No comebacks? No insults? No death threats? Something must be wrong here.  
"Rogue, what's wrong?" he asked.

Rogue ignored him and said nothing.

Remy's frown deepened.  
"Rogue?"

Still nothing.  
Remy sighed and slid down in his seat as well.  
He took out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them.

"Ah hate school," Rogue suddenly murmured. She turned around and glared at the pouting Cajun.

"And Ah hate you too," she added a little more loudly.  
"Go ta bed!" Remy said with a mock shocked look on his face.  
"You have a dirty, dirty mind Remy Lebeau!" Rogue said in disgust.  
Remy began to chuckle.

"Go to bed is Cajun for get out of here; I don't believe you, chere."

"Oh."

Remy smirked at her.  
"Guess it's not Remy wit de dirty mind after all, huh chere?"

"Whatever," Rogue muttered feeling slightly embarrassed.

Remy grinned.  
"Dat's ok chere. Remy like yo' dirty thoughts."

He leaned over his desk until their faces were almost touching.  
"Maybe we try dem out soon, no?"

Rogue felt her stomach do flip flops as she stared into red on black eyes. Those gorgeous, gorgeous red on black eyes.  
"Vous êtes si belle," he whispered.

He stroked her cheek softly.  
"Hey you two, cut it out!" yelled the detention teacher.  
Remy stiffened and pulled away from her.

"Not cool homme," he muttered under his breath.  
Rogue blushed slightly and turned back around in her seat.  
The teacher rolled his eyes and went back to reading his newspaper. As far as he was concerned all these little delinquents could do what they wanted. But he also figured the least he could do was make sure they weren't making babies in the freakin' classroom.

* * *

"Welcome to Bayville Ms. Delaflote." 

Callia frowned slightly as surveyed her surroundings.  
It was defiantly not France.

"I won't make it a week," she thought. "I will simply die of boredom."

As if sensing her disappointment her greeter smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I have already arranged for to have a tour of the town. I'm sure you'll be quite…pleased with you're guide." The woman looked at him doubtfully. She however managed a polite smiled.  
"Merci Monsieur Xavier I appreciate your kindness."

The Professor smiled gently.  
"You're quite welcome my dear. And may I be the first to say… welcome to the X-men!"

* * *

Yay for me! I've been trying to put in some Cajun phrases I found online and I finally got the chance! Anyways, I know this isn't the most exciting chapter but stay with me. Now that Callia is here things should be getting a whole lot more interesting. ;-) Thanks for reading this chapter. Read and Review. 

Translations:  
Laissez-moi seul!" (Leave me alone)

Tuez la prochaine personne qui me demande si je veux une boisson! (Kill the next person who asks to me whether I want a drink!)

"Vous êtes si belle." (You are so beautiful)


	4. Let the Good Times Roll

Chapter 3

Let the Good Times Roll

"Oh…MY…GOD!" Kitty shrieked as she looked out of one of the professor's office windows.  
"What?" asked Amara looking up from the fashion magazine she was reading.  
"Oh my God it's like totally her! I can't believe it's like totally her! What is she like doing here?"

"Who?" asked Jubilee suddenly very interested in what the girl had to say.  
Kitty looked at them with wide eyes.

"Callia Delaflote!" All at once the room was filled with the sound of shrieking girls as they rushed to the windows to have a peek.  
"Oh my gosh it is her!"

"Wow she's even pretty in person."

"Oh my gosh look at her pretty clothes!"

"Dang she's hot!"

All the girls turned and glared at Bobby.

"What?!"

The girls just rolled their eyes and went back to gawking.  
It was known that a new mutant was coming to stay at the school. But the fact that it was someone famous had never crossed their minds. The usual boring process of meeting a new mutant was suddenly shaken up by the arrival of the fashion icon.

"Hey Rogue don't you want to see Callia Delaflote?!" asked Amara noticing she was still calmly sitting in her chair.  
"Nah. That's ok. Ya'll go ahead." Amara rolled her eyes and whispered something to Jean who in turn laughed loudly.  
Rogue sighed.

"Ah'm right here!" she wanted to scream. But she didn't. She just buried the sad feeling she got down in the pit of her stomach…like she always did. As the other girls took there seats as they waited impatiently for the woman to come to the office, Rogue found herself wallowing in self-pity. It wasn't that she really wanted to be friends with Ms. Perfect Jean Grey. She just felt that it would be nice if the other girls would accept her sometimes. Or at least stop talking about her in front of her face.

As she sat there in gloomy contemplation she was suddenly aware to the fact that someone was staring at her. She could feel their unwavering stare on her body.  
She looked around the room and soon her emerald eyes met the eyes of the onlooker.  
Ruby on onyx captured her gaze. Remembering the morning before, Rogue quickly glanced away. She fought the urge to blush at the thought.  
Why did he do things like that? Why did he deliberately flirt with someone he couldn't touch?

Was he really that suicidal? Did he want to end up in a coma?  
She managed to build up the courage to look at him again.  
His eyes were still on her although they were roaming a bit more freely now.  
Noticing this; Rogue gave him a dirty look.  
Remy just smiled and winked at her boldly.

Rogue was about to respond when the Professor came into the room.  
The middle-aged man was accompanied by Ororo and Logan. The real sight though was the woman that followed behind him. Rogue thought that she might just be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Rogue wasn't the only one who though so.  
Remy too noticed how beautiful the woman was that stood elegantly before them.  
A rival to even Storm's beauty; the woman stood tall at roughly 5'9.

Her long jet black hair caressed soft olive colored skin. Hazel eyes sparkled brightly like jewels behind long black eyelashes. Her pouty lips curved slightly as she surveyed the room. A strand of hair fell in the woman's face. She gracefully brushed it out of her face with a perfectly manicured hand. Her clothes were a little edgy Remy thought. A step above the line that defined sexy from trashy. They hugged each and every curve of her perfect body. The last thing Remy noticed with a faint scent that filled the air. He couldn't quite place the smell. All he knew was that the smell was very intoxicating.

It wasn't until the Professor cleared his throat that Remy actually noticed how noisy it had become.

"Everyone calm down please," the man began. "I'm sure I don't have to tell most of you who our visitor is, however for those of you who do not know this is Ms. Callia Delaflote. You may have heard that she was coming here on the news." He looked around expectantly.  
All the students stared back at him blankly.  
"No? Well perhaps the Senior X-men have?"

Scott looked at a nearby wall while Storm checked the carpet for abnormalities. Logan just stared at him.  
"McCoy?"

"Um...well you see Charles…I've been very busy with the students and t-test…"

Charles looked at everyone incredulously.  
Didn't anyone watch the news? What about current events? How was everyone suppose to know what was going on in the world? They're the X-men! X-Men are supposed to know about current events!!!

However, instead of screaming what he was feeling, the distinguished man just frowned slightly.  
"I see. Well then I suppose we will have to have a discussion later on the importance of staying up to date on current events." A small wave of groans went through the room.  
"While Ms. Delaflote is here," the Professor continued, not acknowledging their groans, "I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Ms Delaflote has not only come here for safety purposes but also for some much needed rest and relaxation. I trust all of you will give her, her privacy and alone time." He looked directly at the girls when saying this.

He then turned and looked at Callia.  
"Ms. Delaflote do you have anything you would like to say?"

The woman smiled and step forward.  
"Please call me Callia. And yes, I do have somezhing I would like to say."

She looked out at the group of teenagers and teachers that were staring back at her.  
Her smile broadened.  
"I would just like to say zhat I am very grateful for zhe chance to meet all of you in zhis beautiful place. I hope zhat we will get to know each other très bien. I…" A confused look crossed her face.  
"I…I …how do you say…"

She frowned as she tried to access the right English words to say.  
She finally sighed.  
"I am sorry. I am not quite sure how to say it. I just wanted to say Laissez les bons temps rouler!"

"Let the good times roll," translated a smooth voice almost immediately.  
Callia turned her head to a nearby corner from where the voice had come.

There in a wooden chair sat quite possibly the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.  
He wasn't necessarily as…polished as the guys she usually went for. But the whole look he had going really worked for him. But honestly who could even look at anything else on him when he had those eyes. Never before had she seen anything like them. Red on black. She could feel herself being drawn into them. She felt she could stare at them for hours.  
A small smile tugged at her lips.  
"Exactly. Let zhe good times roll!"

Charles smiled.  
"That was very nice Callia. Now that the introductions are all done I guess everyone is dismissed. I seem to remember that there's a training session today that you all need to get to." Everyone groaned and got up.  
"I'll see everyone at dinner, "he called out as they all exited the room. "Remy just a minute."

Remy stopped at the door and turned around.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" A huge grin spread across Remy's face.  
"O'course I have! Forgot Remy's suppose to sho' de fille around." He confidently strided over to the woman and took her hand.

"Bonjour cherie! Mon nom est Remy LeBeau," he said taking her hand in his. "But you can call me whatever you want," he added with a wink, as he kissed her hand softly.  
Remy saw something flicker in her eyes as he introduced himself. Callia smirked at the player before her.  
She had met many of his kind before. Yet…something seemed different about him and she intended to find out what that thing was. "Vous êtes mon guide?" she asked, eyes twinkling slightly. "Mais tu es ne un garcon!"

An insulted look crossed Remy's face.  
"Je ne suis pas un garçon! Je suis un homme!" Callia laughed lightly, almost mockingly.  
A confused look crossed Charles face.  
"I'm sorry…is something wrong?"

The French woman smiled innocently at him.  
"Non. I was simply acquainting myself with Monsieur LeBeau."

She looked over at Remy and smiled the same sweet smile.  
"Shall we?"

Remy looked at her suspiciously.  
"'Course cher. Allons!"

"Zhank you again for your hospitality," Callia called over her shoulder as her and Remy exited the room.  
Charles frowned slightly. There was definitely something a little off about this girl…

* * *

Once outside Remy smirked at Callia as she leaned against a nearby wall. Her midnight colored hair fell slightly into her pretty face. She looked up at Remy innocently.  
"Real smooth cherié," He said walking over to her side of the hall.  
Callia raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't know what you mean by zhis."

Remy rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dat wit Remy. You may be able to play dat innocent ting wit de professor. But it not work wit Remy LeBeau." "No?" cooed Callia a seductive smile spreading across her face. "Well what does work wizh Remy LeBeau?" Remy smirk at her again confidently.  
Now that was better! It was about time this fille starting acting like this. They all did after awhile. They all became like putty in his hands. After all, who could resist him?

Remy rested one hand on the wall next to her head for support. He then leaned in close and whispered something suggestive into her ear.  
She gasped in a ladylike manner and shoved him away.  
"Monsieur! Zhat is no way to talk to a lady," she scolded.  
Remy couldn't help but notice that even though she spoke with anger in her voice, her eyes betrayed her.  
Her voice may have been filled with harshness but her hazel eyes were filled with laughter.

This intrigued Remy. She was obviously trying to hide who she was behind a lady-like façade. Or was there an altogether different explanation. Remy intended to find out.  
The same smirk still caressed his lips as he surveyed the woman as if he looked at her long enough he could figure her out.  
"Remy apologizes," he finally said, almost sincerely. "Forgive him for being so bold." He rested his hand back on the wall again.

He leaned forward again until their faces were almost touching "It's just dat you are très belle," he murmured while looking greedily at her lips.  
He knew they must be twice as soft as they looked and twice as sweet. If only he could have a taste…

"So…you have to forgive ole Remy. He just wants… to get to know you."

He leaned in further to get want he was desiring. However, before his lips could ever touch hers someone came rushing into the hall.  
"Hey Remy! Everybody's waitin for you in tha danger…" Rogue stopped short and looked at the questionable scene in front of her.  
Remy quickly pulled away from Callia and looked at Rogue sheepishly.  
"Uh chere…."

Rogue felt an unknown feeling well up inside of her. She looked angry from Remy to Callia.  
The model still leaned against the tan colored wall an amused look across her face.  
"Well," Rogue snapped turning back to Remy, "Ah see ya don't waste any tahme, do ya?!"

She then swerved around and stormed back down the hall.

"Rogue wait!" Remy called after her.  
She didn't however and he made no move to go after her.  
"Aw man," he muttered under his breath.  
A small giggle behind him made him turn around.  
"Something funny cherie?" he asked smoothly.

Callia stood straight up and shook her head.  
"Non. Just didn't mean to get caught in any teenage drama." Remy looked at her heatedly.  
"You mocking me?" Callia just smiled and answered his question with a kiss on the cheek.

"You can show me around later, no?" she whispered into his ear, her sexy voice dripping with patronization. "Right now you just run along to your little class." She pulled away from him and sashayed down to hall on the way to do only God knows what.  
Remy cursed softly under his breath.  
He then turned and head off to the beating in the Danger room he was sure to get. He could only hope Rogue wasn't on the opposing team.  
"Women," he muttered. "Dey're nothin' but trouble."

* * *

Now in her room Callia smiled and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Remy LeBeau…" she murmured. She bit her lip softly as she fell into deep concentration. She would have never guessed in a million years that he would be here. Not here at the Goody-Goody Club of America. Would he present a problem for her?  
"He is a problem I might not mind dealing wizh," she noted mentally, smiling all the while. 

No. She would have to observe him. Learn his patterns. She had been through too much to let some hormone charged teenager stop her. If he got in the way… she'd simply have to handle him.  
Still… "Zhere is still no reason I cannot have a little fun, no?" she questioned herself.  
She suddenly laughed out loud.  
"Laissez les bons temps rouler!" she giggled. "Let the good times roll!"

* * *

Finally! After many, many hours and sleepless nights my extra long chapter is complete!!! (Laughs like a maniac) If you want to know how Callia knows Remy, what, if anything, she is up to, and how Rogue will respond to this new threat. You will simply have to keep reading! In the mean time drop me a line! Read and Review! ;-) 

(Translations!) Note: In chapters where Callia and Remy talk a lot in French I may put the translations by the sentence they say  
"Laissez les bons temps rouler!" (Let the good times roll)  
"Vous êtes mon guide" (You are my guide)  
"Mais tu es ne un garcon!" (But you are a boy)  
"Je ne suis pas un garçon! Je suis un homme!" (I am not a boy! I am a man)  
"Allons" (Let's go)


End file.
